


Won't regret, can't regret, what I did for love

by turnitintolove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 Times Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/pseuds/turnitintolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Angie doesn’t get the job and the 1 time she does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't regret, can't regret, what I did for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for sarah-dude AKA delightfullyambiguous because she's awesome.
> 
> Title comes from A Chorus Line

1.

Angie slams the door to the penthouse and stomps her way to the large liquor cabinet. Peggy isn’t home to tell her that a bottle of schnaps isn’t going to help. Or to ask what has driven her to such a rage that she bypasses the crystal tumblers and takes a long pull straight from the bottle.

Five hours she waited. Five hours she wasted. Every woman at the open call looked the same; perfect golden curls with pristine makeup. Angie didn’t have time to set her hair or fix her makeup. Her early shift at the diner keeping her too busy to think of anything other than the lines she’d spent hours memorizing. The second the assistant laid eyes on her, he sneered and told her the part wouldn’t suit her.

Another door closed. Another no.

She won’t cry. Not this time. Tonight she’ll sit on the sofa and finish the bottle in her hands and hope to forget the look of disgust on the assistant’s face.

When Peggy comes home late into the night she finds Angie on the sofa; empty bottle on the floor with her hand just brushing the glass.

“Oh darling,” Peggy whispers, stooping to pick Angie up and put her to bed.

2.

Peggy comes in from the rain to find the penthouse dark though she can hear a record playing in one of the rooms.

_Yes, the strong gets more_  
While the weak ones fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade 

The song echoes down the hall, guiding Peggy to the dim library. Angie is on the floor, back to one of the book lined walls with her eyes closed. She looks so small, Peggy muses, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she listens to the record.

The audition, Peggy remembers. She had an audition across town this afternoon. Clearly it didn’t go well. Instead of offering her hope for the future, she sits next to Angie. Letting her head rest on her shoulder as they both listen to the rain and Billie’s voice.

3.

“Hey Peg?” Angie asks, stepping into Peggy's office. Peggy's only response is to hum from her place behind the large desk. “Do you think you could teach me how to defend myself?”

Peggy sets the file in her hand down and looks up at Angie. Noticing how she wrings her hands in front of herself and stares at the floor. “Angie?”

“I just figured it'd be a good thing to know you know? And what with you being a spy I thought you'd be the best person to teach me and all.” She rambles, still not looking up from the pattern in the rug. 

“Angie?” She asks again, standing from the desk and talking slow steps towards her. “What's wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong?” She shakes her head and Peggy notices the slight tremble in her clenched hands. 

“How was your audition?” She asks instead and immediately wishes she hadn't. A lone tear tracks down Angie's cheek and she shakes her head again, this time harder. “Angie, what happened?” Peggy asks again, resting her hands on Angie's shoulders. 

“I had a callback.” She starts, though Peggy doesn't like the tone that accompanies something that should be so joyous. “It was in this small room at the theatre, and he had me sit down and read a new scene. When he put his hand on my leg I didn't think much of it, I'm used to fellas grabbing at me at the automat.” She takes a deep breath and wipes at her eyes. “So when I pushed his hand away I thought he'd get the idea, he put it back a few minutes later only higher and tried to take my dress with it.”

“Angie-”

“I pushed him away again and told him to stop. When he tried again I just got up and ran out the door. I didn't want to give him the chance to try anything else.”

“Oh darling.” Peggy coos, pulling Angie in for a tight hug. “I'm sorry that happened to you.”

“Yeah, well.” She shrugs, resting her head in the crook of Peggy's shoulder. 

“This is why you want me to teach you?”

“I figured if I knew a few things, next time I could show him who's boss.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Peggy pulls away and brushes her thumbs under Angie's eyes, collecting the tears that still linger. Angie wishes in that moment that Peggy would kiss her and make her forget her horrible day. For a moment she thinks she might. Instead Peggy looks at her and says, “Let me teach you how to break someone's finger.”

4.

Arlene French has beaten her yet again. Angie rips up the newspaper in her hands out of frustration. _The Philadelphia Inquirer’s_ review of the new Brecht play is pretty good and Arlene gets a decent mention. But it should have been Angie.

If only Angie had swallowed her pride and let the casting director stand as close as he’d wanted. If only Angie hadn’t broken his finger when his hand brushed her breast as he was directing her.

She can still hear his howl of pain and the quick click of her heels as she ran out of the building.

Peggy had taken her out to dinner and let her ramble on until she’d just about talked her nerves out.

Now though, now when she’s reading about this new play she had so desperately wanted to be in her nerves turn to anger. What does she have that Angie doesn’t? Why does she always get the roles Angie covets most?

She knows Peggy will tell her that she’s worth so much more. That it isn’t in her best interest to compare herself to another woman. But she can’t help it. More than anything she wishes Peggy were home and not in Washington. Angie could use her calm words of comfort and soft hugs.

5.

“Don’t you have an audition today?” Peggy asks, tying her robe as she enters the kitchen.

Angie sighs, pouring herself a cup of coffee and then setting the kettle on the stove.

“Angie?” She asks again, this time with more worry in her voice. Her demeanor has darkened over the last few weeks. Rejection after rejection chipping away at her bright façade.

“I don’t think I’m going to go.” Her shoulders slumped as she stirs what Peggy thinks is too much sugar into her coffee.

“Why not?” Though Peggy thinks she knows the answer.

“I’m tired of being told no.” She says, and Peggy can hear just how tired she is. This dream of hers that she seems to chase with no result.

The whistling of the kettle breaks Peggy’s concentration and she watches Angie turn off the burner and prepare Peggy’s tea with practiced ease. Peggy’s thanks is quiet and seems to fall on deaf ears.

“What will you do?” Peggy asks when Angie has settled into the seat opposite.

“What?”

“What will you do if you stop auditioning?” Peggy asks, she knows she’s treading through dangerous waters.

“What?” She asks again, her tone hard.

“If you were one to give up, you would have done it ages ago. But you have never let closed doors stop you.” Peggy shrugs, trying to sound casual. 

Angie narrows her eyes, “What are you getting at?” 

“Your resilience has kept you going. Why now? What's changed now?” She asks, holding Angie's gaze. 

“I-”

“You may be losing hope, but I haven't.” Her voice is soft when she reaches for Angie's hand and squeezes. “Unless you're giving up entirely, I suggest you get changed so we can head across town.”

“We?” Angie asks. 

“Someone needs to keep those gentlemen in line. Now, up up!” She pulls Angie to her feet and guides her to the hall where they split into their own rooms. 

+1

“Peggy! Peggy! Peggy!” Angie shouts as she runs into the penthouse. She throws her coat off and keeps running until she reaches the stairs, “Peggy!”

Peggy does hear her, running from her bedroom with gun in hand. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Angie eyes the gun, “Don't shoot me when I just got hired as a real actress.”

She puts the gun down on the small table in the hall and runs down the stairs. Peggy pulls her in for a tight hug and then holds her by the shoulders. “I told you not to lose hope.”

“I know, I know.” Her voice is light as she grins, hugging Peggy again. “It’s happening! It’s really really happening!”

Peggy smiles, adoring the look of excitement on Angie as she vibrates with happiness. “You’re going to be wonderful.” Peggy beams.

“I don’t know how to thank you.” Angie whispers, gripping at Peggy’s arms where she still holds her close.

Peggy smiles, brushing her hair away from her face, “There’s no need.” Angie smiles and follows her instinct, leaning in quickly and pressing her lips to Peggy’s. When she pulls away with a confused face Angie looks ready to apologize. “The last time someone did that they tried to kill me.”

Angie laughs, feeling Peggy’s fingers dig into her sides, “Well lucky for you I only want to wear you out.” She kisses her again, pulling away and trailing her fingers down Peggy’s arm.

Dazed, Peggy asks, “Where are you going?”

“Thought I’d celebrate, wanna join me?” She teases, slowly making her way up the stairs.

“Oh darling, you have no idea.”


End file.
